


Caught in Between

by Sira, ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the exodus, Laura longs to pick up her relationship with Bill where they left off and to continue its developement. He, however, distances himself from her. Being lost, Laura stumbles into the arms of another man who's more than willing to accept affections from her. But her heart will always belong to the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story was co-written with ufp13.  
> HUGE Thank You! to courylenwillows for hunting down our mistakes. The remaining ones, however, solely belong to us! HA!

Laura felt like she had been wandering Galactica’s corridors for hours, at least her feet felt like it. Still, she didn’t stop, didn’t go back to the hangar deck to find a shuttle which would bring her back to Colonial One. There, countless responsibilities would catch up with her in the blink of an eye, and that although she had no title, should be a no-one, one of many New Caprician refugees. However, she was a no-one who most probably would be elected president in a few days. Or maybe not formally elected if things went as Laura thought they would. Still, there was always the slim chance of people preferring Tom Zarek, or that there would be an outcry for new elections, but like Laura, most people were tired, wanted stability more than anything else.

Stability, safety – Laura had nearly forgotten what they looked, felt like.

Galactica, like all the other ships in the fleet, was crowded, and Laura passed countless tired and hungry looking people on her rounds. Maybe she had been egoistical to think that life could have more in store for her than mere survival. How did she dare hope for private happiness when families had been torn apart (again), when too many people were a far cry from being even remotely healthy. It was time for her to concentrate on her duties again, on being someone the people could rely on.

"Madame President, it's good to see you."

Laura halted to greet the owner of the voice that had interrupted her musing.

"Commander Adama, it's good to see you, too. It's certainly been a while. And I’m not the president as you should know." She took in the person in front of her. Like so many other people, he had a haunted expression on his face, his gaze slightly unfocussed. He had changed. This wasn’t the Lee Adama she had gotten to know all that time ago. It was no wonder. They all had changed. In his case, it was a change more prominent, tough. Lee had put on a good deal of weight, and the man who had been passive-aggressive the last times they had spoken had disappeared, was replaced by a sadder, disheartened version. Well, rumour had it his life hadn’t turned to the better, that his marriage had gone sour after only a few weeks, that he was pining for Kara Thrace, who hadn’t only married another man but had just been freed from cylon detention. Now, Lee had lost the Pegasus, too. Everyone would say it was a price that was worth it in the face of the survival of the human race. But for him, it also meant that he had to go back to Galactica, had to live under Bill’s rules on his ship once more. His relationship with his father had always been a strained one, and recent happenings weren’t about to make that change.

"I'm surprised to see you here. My father didn't mention you'd come over." A trace of disappointment, of anger clouded Lee's voice.

"That's probably because he didn't know either. It came to him as a surprise as it does to you now. There was a seat left in one of the raptors, and I took the chance to pay the Admiral a visit." It wasn’t a lie, even if it was only half of the truth. That was something she was good at, too good at, to only mention the parts of the truth that suited her. When she resumed the office of president once more, it would be her life again; the days of speaking her mind, of being just one of the masses would be over.

"Judging by the look on your face, it didn't go well. I had actually expected him to seek you out sooner," Lee remarked.

Laura shrugged it off. "Well, he's busy and..."

"No reason to neglect you!" He interrupted her. "After all, he found the time to talk to Tigh! And don’t forget the show when people carried him on their backs through the hangar deck" Lee was getting more and more agitated, and the people they passed started to turn their heads. He was angry, bitter; she understood him better than she would’ve liked. Nevertheless, this wasn’t behaviour becoming an officer. In times of need they had to be an example for others, not help to raise uncertainty, nervousness.

"Commander... Lee, would you please calm down. The colonel is not only his friend but his XO. It's only natural for them to talk."

"Sure. Of course.” Lee shook his head but when he spoke again, he was marginally calmer than before. “Isn’t it funny? It seemed the almighty Bill Adama just can’t do wrong. Everything he does will be explained. Who cares if he actually did right or wrong?” He shook his head again. “You know what?” he hissed. “Frak him!" Lee stormed off, leaving Laura alone and confused in the middle of a corridor. What had that been about?

After a few moments, she shook her head as if the motion would clear her mind and walked after him. She might not feel good herself at the moment, might have her own set of problems to carry around, but she disliked seeing him in this state. This fleet needed Lee Adama, a Lee Adama who was at his best and not eaten up from the inside.

Three unsuccessfully visited rooms later, she finally found him in one of the gyms, punching a bag with as much force as he could muster.

"Lee?"

"Go away, Laura."

Laura briefly wondered when she had given him permission to call her by her first name, but bit back the acidic remark forming on the tip of her tongue. Silently, she watched him; however he didn't even deign to look at her and kept going beating the shit out of the sack.

"Lee, what's up? What's bothering you?" Laura never gave up easily, and she wasn’t about to start now.

"It's nothing."

"And that's an obvious lie." She walked over slowly and stilled the swinging bag. "Lee, please."

He delivered one last blow before turning away and letting himself slide to the ground against a wall, only to be joined by the woman he desperately tried to stay away from.

"You don't want to hear it, Laura, trust me." Lee made one last attempt to avoid the discussion.

"Try me," she shot back with a challenging smile.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the bulkhead, his eyes closed. He should have known she wouldn't back off. Laura Roslin never gave up. Sometimes she was like a dog who wouldn’t give up a meaty bone. It was a formidable characteristic for a politician but could get annoying when it meant she wanted to pry into another’s life. Still, she hadn’t asked, and how long could people, could Laura expect him to bite his tongue.

"I think you deserve better than what the Old Man's giving you. Not that it’s any of my business, but you two seemed happy together on New Caprica, and..."

"You're right, it's none of your business," she snapped. Who was he to tell her what her life should look like? Didn’t he have enough problems of his own to keep him busy?

"...whatever was going on between you," he went on, ignoring her. "It doesn't justify his current behaviour. He should have swept you off your feet as soon as you were back up here."

Lee got up and started to pace while underlining his words with gestures. "He gets the woman back and doesn't even acknowledge his fortune!"

"Lee, stop it! That's something between your father and me. Never mind, that I'm not his woman." Laura got to her feet as well.

"You aren't?!" He laughed sarcastically. With three steps, he invaded her personal space. "In that case..." He grasped her by the arms and pressed his lips onto hers. Immobilized by shock, Laura didn't react for some moments. She stood there passively and let his lips work hers. When she snapped out of this state, she pushed Lee away with all her strength. He was breathing heavily.

Disbelief was written all over her face. "What was that?"

"A small demonstration of what you deserve. I should probably apologize..."

"You should!"

"... but I won't. You're a desirable woman, Laura. Many men think that, Hades, there are enough women who would like to get a taste of you as well. You don’t seem to realise it though, and neither it seems does he. He's showing you the cold shoulder. He doesn't meet the needs of your body."

She gasped and was about to voice her protest when he put a finger on her lips to stop her from speaking. "No, don't start to lie. We both know he doesn't, or you wouldn't be here now but busy in his rack."

Laura lowered her gaze and stared at the floor, feeling uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken. She couldn't walk away from it, though. After all, he had warned her she wouldn’t like what he had to tell her. Nevertheless, she hadn't expected that. Looking at the man in front of her, she found him to be a handsome man – even though he had gained some weight since she had last seen him – with piercing grey-blue eyes, and young enough to be her son. However the longer he eyed her with that hunger in his stare, the more insignificant became the last point.

'Laura, get yourself together. He's married,' her subconciousness cried out.

'And that should stop her how?' her wanton side answered, hinting at her long-lasting affair with a married man and the other young man she had let into her bed all those years ago.

'You swore to yourself never to start something like that again!'

'But he started it... and he looks delectable.'

'But you don't love him.'

His hand slid along her cheek into her hair. 'But his offer is too good to ignore.' '

‘Dammit, you don't want him! He'd only be a substitute.'

'Better than nothing.' She leaned into his touch. "Lee, we shouldn't... you're married."

"Only on the paper... please, Laura."

The way he pronounced her name made her shiver. There was a depth of feeling in the way her name rolled off his lips she didn’t dare think about. He had noticed her reaction to his touch for his eyes widened slightly, the reverence with which he had looked at her replaced by a raw hunger that left her almost weak-kneed.

It had been so long since she’d been touched by a man, any man, too long since she had been obviously desired. She could hardly remember the last time anyone had treated her like a red-blooded woman and not like the president, the school teacher or a member of the resistance. The evening of the groundbreaking ceremony on New Caprica, Bill, came to her mind, but she suppressed the thought.

“Laura?”

She realised she had been indecisive for too long, hadn’t fully concentrated on the man in front of her now to an extent that he had noticed as his gaze bore into hers. No, he didn’t deserve inattention. Quite the contrary. He must have seen her decision in her eyes for he leaned into her again, his lips melting with hers.

The kiss was pure heat, setting her nerve endings on fire. Her arms slid around his waist, and she inched closer to him. He was warm and smelled slightly sweaty. However, it was the feeling of being so close to another human being she revelled in most.

His mouth slanted against hers again and again. The tip of his tongue trailed along her bottom lip until she opened her mouth for him.

Another shiver ran along her spine. Alive. For the first time in what seems to be ages, she felt alive.

Lee explored her mouth with abandon, leaving no place unmapped. Feelings she thought long forgotten coursed through her body.

Her hands raking up and down his back, she moaned out when Lee sucked her tongue into his mouth. Their kissing became more frantic, and she found herself grasping for the hems of Lee’s shirts, tugging them free from his waistband.

“Gods, Laura, I want you.”

His hands started to open the buttons of her blouse. She could feel them trembling lightly. Breaking the kiss, she took over and unbuttoned the blouse herself. With only a few left, she couldn’t dare ruin any of them.

While he had allowed his fingers to be swatted away, had been grateful for her assistance as he was unable to reign in the desire that shook his body, he reached for her again the instant she had undone the last button of her blouse. Impatiently tugging the material of her bra aside to uncover even more skin to his touch, he launched onto a nipple, sucked it hard, relished the feeling of the bud hardening further under his ministrations.

Laura got lost in the heat, bloomed in the heat – the heat of the situation, the heat of his hands, the heat of his mouth on her skin; the heat that was a stark contrast to the coldness of the bulkhead she found herself pressed against. Fuelled by this heat, she made short work of Lee’s belt, opened button and fly of his trousers and pushed the garment down. Under his hands, her pants suffered a similar fate while his lips switched breasts but never stopped feasting on her skin as if it was her taste that sustained his life instead of the air he used to breathe. There was no loving savouring, though. It was frantic devouring accompanied by hectic fumbling whose next victims were panties and boxers.

With his hands under her ass, Lee hoisted Laura up, who wrapped her legs around his waist immediately, sinking down on his erection. His groans were met by a cry of her, a cry that was half pleasure, half pain at the sudden, albeit self-inflicted intrusion. Her mind had clearly been ahead of her body – or was it the other way around? She wasn’t sure, wasn’t even sure she wanted to know, wanted to analyse it. She’d rather all coherent thought abandon her, which they did gladly as he started to thrust into her in a rhythm that was frantic and hard. She didn’t hold back either, gave as well as she got. Their groans and occasionally strangled cries continued to fill the air. Sweat ran down her bosom while he pumped restlessly into her, sweat he licked off her skin, making her feel even more wanton, sexier than she had in a long time.

Keyed up as they were, it didn’t take long for either of them to reach the edge, and when her inner walls began to contract around him again and again as she climaxed, his breath became shallow, his groans louder. With a single loud cry that echoed from the walls of the gym, he emptied himself into her.

She came slowly to her senses, breathing hard. Still it happened too fast for her liking for with her senses reality came flooding back, crushing down onto her. Looking at Lee who was still panting and out of breath, she quickly disentangled from him. He reached out for her, but she evaded him, moving out of his reach.

“Laura?”

“No. No, Lee. This... this was a mistake. A terrible mistake. I… I’ve got to go.” Turning away from the hurt look on his face, she righted her clothes as fast as possible. She could hear Lee shuffling around behind her, probably getting dressed himself but didn’t dare look.

When she was finished dressing, she headed for the door, pausing but keeping her back to Lee. “I’m so sorry.”

“Laura!”

“No, Commander Adama. I have to go.”

She left for the hangar deck as fast as her feet would carry her and only paused in her momentum once she sat down in the raptor. Her thoughts were racing with light speed. What had she been thinking? Frakking Lee Adama. Yes, he was good looking; yes, she liked him; and yes, there had been chemistry between them right from the beginning, but still… Lee Adama of all people. He was the son of the man she was in love with no less.

She hadn’t been thinking, that was the problem. Yes, it had felt good to be desired again. She was a woman who had wants and needs like everybody else, even if people seemed to have forgotten about it. But the price was too high; had the potential to be too high. If anyone ever learned about what had just happened, Lee and she would be doomed. Any hope she had to regain a position of power would be moot. Lee’s marriage, fragile at the best of times, would suffer for sure. And what about her relationship with Bill? Her stomach cramped at the thought of Bill’s reaction if he got wind of this.

Wasn’t what had happened partly his fault, though? Maybe if he had reacted differently earlier tonight… No! She shook her head. It was her fault, hers alone. She could have said no to Lee, should have said no, but she hadn’t.

 

Back on Colonial One she headed for the shower, sending Tory away with a few short words before the young woman could ask too many questions. Locking the door of the bathroom, she hastily unclad and stepped into the small cubicle. Hot water soon started to caress her skin. Reaching for the soap, she started to scrub her body vigorously, trying to get rid of Lee’s smell, the smell of sex that was clinging to her skin.

Not that the sex hadn’t been good; it had. If it wasn’t for Bill and one hundred different reasons, she would just enjoy the memory for what it was. A damned good frak. But try as she might, she couldn’t get Bill out of her mind. Bill who obviously didn’t want her after all. Why? Hadn’t there been signs that he was as interested in her as she was in him? What about their night on New Caprica? Had that all just been a dream?

Whatever it had been, it was clearly not Bill Adama she had just frakked. Not the man she wanted but his son.

Now, all alone, she wasn’t able to suppress the memories of her meeting with Bill anymore, and despite the warmth of the water, she started to shiver. Sinking down to the ground, she hugged her knees.

 

**********

 

Although it was well into Galactica’s night cycle, the ship still hummed with raw energy. There were people everywhere: Refugees looking for a place to stay for the night, people of the crew trying to relearn old patterns that had almost been forgotten on New Caprica. She wandered among them, only recognised by a few, but stopped by no one. She was glad because, tonight, she didn’t want to be there for the people. Tonight, she just wanted to be Laura Roslin. Just another woman. A woman who wanted answers.

She found the hatch to Bill’s quarters slightly ajar and quietly stepped in. Bill sat on his couch, a drink in his hand, his eyes closed. She watched him for a moment before closing the hatch behind her. She could hardly have made any noise, but his eyes opened instantly. For the briefest of moments, his eyes lit up and a small smile played around his lips. Then he got up, placing the glass on the table, and his expression clouded.

From one moment to the other, she couldn’t read him anymore. This was Admiral Adama, not Bill Adama, the man she came to talk to. Odd. What was going on here? Hadn’t they left such stiff behaviour behind them years ago? Trying to ignore the disappointment that began to spread inside her, she smiled at him with genuine warmth.

“I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

“You didn’t.”

Their eyes locked. She waited. Waited for him to say something, anything, but he remained silent.

“I wanted to see how you are. How things are going on Galatica,” she finally offered.

“I’m fine, thank you, and things are starting to settle slowly, but that was to be expected.”

So he wasn’t even about to ask her how she was?

“That’s good to hear, really.”

This was ridiculous. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to hear how he really was. She wanted to connect with him again. She wanted to find out how… what things between them were now.

Silence. Again, she was just met by silence.

“And I wanted to thank you. Personally. Without Galactica, without you… well, sooner or later, the cylons would have wiped out the last of us.”

A trace of something, sadness or even anger, crossed his face.

“I wouldn’t have let this happen.” His tone was hard, and there it was again in his eyes, the something she had yet to indentify clearly. He was burning with an anger that seemed to eat him from the inside, and something else, something more.

“No, you wouldn’t have,” she spoke quietly, offering another smile.

He held her gaze just for a moment longer before turning his back to her.

“You shouldn’t be here. You should try to get some rest. Things will become hectic again soon enough.”

“Yes, they will. But I wanted to talk to you. Bill…”

“No. Please, don’t.”

“Don’t what? Bill, what…”

The ringing of the comm unit interrupted her, and Bill went to take the call, not even looking at her.

“Yes, understood. I’ll be over in an instant.”

He turned to her, his expression carefully guarded again. “I’m needed in CIC. Thanks for stopping by. I hope… Well, I think I’ll see you soon, Mada… Laura.”

Her name didn’t come easily over his lips, and this, more than any of his other off behaviour this night, hurt her deeply.

She just nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Leaving his quarters they turned different ways. She was looking after him until he rounded the next bend but he didn’t turn once.

 

**********

The next days passed in a blur. There was so much to be done, so many decisions to be made that no one had any time for introspection. There were people to relocate to the various ships. Supplies had to be counted and allocated, and the fleet had to get into a rhythm of its own again.

Most people were happy to have left New Caprica behind, but some shrill voices protested, not the least those who had worked closer together with the cylons. Laura sighed. They would have to decide what to do with them soon.

But no matter how hard they all worked, no matter how little they slept, right now, there weren’t enough hours in the day to make things work.

The most drastic change for Laura was her becoming president again, though. Not that it had it come as much of a surprise to her or anyone really, but still… Three years ago, no one had thought that they would see the day where Tom Zarek stepped back from presidency to hand it over to Laura Roslin on a silver plate. Not that he had made a bad bargain with becoming vice president. However, New Caprica had changed some preconceptions, and there really were worse things than having Tom Zarek as vice president.

 

It was rather late when Laura left yet another Quorum meeting which had been held on Galactica. Right now, Galactica was the only ship offering enough room for any kind of meeting, and despite the fact that it meant to shuttle people to and fro between ships, there was really no alternative.

She had almost reached the hangar deck and started walking faster. Now that she was finally done for the day, all she wanted was to get back to Colonial One to grasp a few hours of precious sleep. Especially as she had finally gotten rid of Baltar’s bed and could sleep on her own makeshift bed again. Those first class passenger seats might look cosy, but they were everything but, especially when they had to be endured for several hours at a stretch.

A shuttle was already waiting for her, and she boarded it quickly. Only when she entered the passenger cabin to find Lee Adama already seated in one of the chairs, she knew that her day was far from being over.

Laura eyed him cautiously. He gave her a tight-lipped smile in return and watched her choosing a seat beside him. Not that she craved his nearness right now, but her practical mind told her that it might come in handy if their conversation couldn’t be overheard.

She decided not to beat around the bush. “What are you doing here?”

“Flying over to Colonial One.”

She rolled her eyes. “For what purpose if I may ask? It’s way beyond office hours.”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

The breath caught in her throat at the unguarded expression on his face. There was pain, confusion and something else she didn’t dare name. For a moment, she was angry with herself for the mess she caused, but then anger won over hurt.

“Shouldn’t you stay aboard Galactica? Spending time with your wife?”

He couldn’t have looked more taken aback if she had actually slapped him.

“That’s a low blow.”

“It doesn’t make it any less true.”

“I told you this marriage only exists on the paper.”

“Does your wife know this, too?” She couldn’t bear his intense gaze any longer and averted her eyes. “This all has nothing to do with me, and you know that.”

He snorted. “And you know that this is not entirely true.”

“I’m not Starbuck, Major Adama.”

She knew he was staring at her. “Starbuck?” He finally offered. “She’s got nothing whatsoever to do with this here. What happened…”

“Not in here,” she interrupted him. “You know the walls tend to have ears in this fleet, and I have to think about my position.”

He laughed out. “As if I could forget.”

They spent the reminder of the short flight in silence. An uncomfortable one, and Laura was happy when the ship finally boarded Colonial One.

She guided Lee into her private quarters before she informed Tory that Major Adama and she would have to go over some supply reports. Her aide nodded and, being officially dismissed, left for the night.

After taking a calming breath, she entered her quarters again. Lee still stood where she had left him, waiting for her.

“What do you really want, Lee?”

He shifted from one foot to the other. “We should talk about what happened some nights ago.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Laura.”

“No, Lee. It’s really simple. We were both emotional that night. We frakked. End of story.”

“And that’s all?”

“That’s all.”

“So you’d let almost anyone frak you when you’re emotional. I was just the lucky guy around that time?”

Laura knew he had just said this to hurt her, to return the hurt because she had lashed out first, but it didn’t stop her from moving forward, from slapping him.

For a long moment, they just stared at each other. Then he grasped her shoulders, pulled her closer, kissing her aggressively. She knew she should push him away, but instead she found herself returning the kiss with equal fervour. It felt so good, too good. Every nerve in her body came ablaze, and she wanted to never let go of this feeling again.

When they pulled away for air, they were both panting.

Laura looked up at him. “Lee, you’ve got to go now. This is a mistake. ”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. Your mind might not agree with you, but I know you want this as much as I do. So it’s simple. Stop resisting.” He placed another, gentler kiss on her lips. “I won’t leave anyway.”

Unable to fight him any longer, to deny her body the attention he wanted to bestow on her, she gave in to his ministrations.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Later, Laura was sitting in one of her chairs, her legs tucked underneath her, and watched Lee sleep. She knew she should wake him and send him back to Galactica but found she couldn’t move. Guilt was weighing down too hard on her.

Lee looked relaxed and peaceful. Peaceful and oh so young. She just couldn’t believe what she had done. Again. It had been her every intention to bury what had happened between them, and now he was right here in her private quarters, in her bed.

Why had she let down her guard again? Since when did she loose control that easily? As fine a man as Lee was, it wasn’t like she loved him. Laura’s heart belonged to his father, whether Bill knew it or not, whether he wanted it or not. Yes, she was attracted to Lee, but that was about it. He was a handsome man, had a good heart and was an attentive lover, but he wasn’t Bill. This, whatever it was, was a disaster waiting to happen. She let out a quiet sigh.

In the end, Lee woke up on his own. He started to shift on her makeshift bed and stretched his arms. Finding that he was alone, he opened his eyes, searching the nearly complete darkness for her. When he spotted her, he sat up, the sheet falling down to his waist. He smiled at her.

“What are you doing up?”

She shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep.”

He eyed her cautiously. “You should. Days out here are long enough, and I kept you up longer than necessary.” He gave her a smirk.

“Don’t worry. I’ll catch some sleep later.”

“Come here.” He motioned for her to come over, but she shook her head.

“No, Lee. That’s not a good idea. And you should shuttle over to Galactica soon. Before long, they’ll notice your absence.”

“Right now I can’t say that I care.”

“But I do.”

He sighed. “Somehow I knew you would say that.” He disentangled himself from the sheet and got up, standing naked before her. He caught her watching him and smiled before walking over, kneeling in front of her. “Like what you see?”

She averted her eyes, refused to answer. Yes, she liked what she saw, but no, it wasn’t more than physical attraction on her part. Maybe she should just tell him the truth. He would be hurt, but it would be better in the long run. She turned to him only to find his face inches from hers.

Cupping her jaw gently with one hand, Lee leaned into her, kissing her softly. Her heart missed a beat, and fresh desire welled up in her. Why did her body have to betray her in such ways? She closed her eyes and withdrew from him. “Lee, you got to go now.”

“Are you really sure?”

“I am.”

He got up. “Your wish is my command, Madame President. Mind if I take a quick shower before I shuttle over? I’d rather not use the pilot’s shower right now.” He pointed to the nail marks on his shoulders. “Explaining them might prove a little bit difficult.”

She shook her head, feeling suddenly ashamed. Who was she to mark another married man as if he was her own? “That’s fine. Just go ahead.”

He grasped his clothes and headed for the bathroom before turning one last time. “Care to join me?”

“No.”

Just one little word, but the tone in which it was spoken let the hurt of earlier this night appear in Lee’s eyes again. Oh how much she wished she could make yet another mistake undone. It wasn’t fair to anyone.

As soon as Lee was gone for good, she breathed a sigh of relief. After taking a quick shower herself, she decided to spend the rest of the night in the chair she had occupied earlier. She was too tired to put fresh bedding onto her bed and was unwilling to spend the night in sheets smelling of the sex she had with Lee.

It seemed to take hours, but, finally, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

**********

 

“Madame President?”

Laura looked up at her aide, the pen she held still hovering over her paperwork.

“Yes, Tory?”

“Admiral Adama just called. He requested to meet with you on Galactica in an hour. As there were no priority meetings on your schedule this morning, I cancelled them and rearranged your schedule to fit in the meeting with him.”

“What does he wish to discuss with me?”

Tory shrugged. “He wouldn’t say. Only that it was important, and that he would meet with you in his private quarters.”

Private quarters?

Her aide smiled a tight-lipped smile at the look on her face. “I wondered too, but the Admiral assured me it was just important business he didn’t wish to discuss anywhere else. Was it wrong to…?”

Laura smiled. “Of course not, Tory. Thank you.”

Inwardly, she sighed. No, it didn’t meet her approval. Not at all. After everything that had happened during the last days, their rescue from New Caprica, being reinstated as president and things with Lee, she still hadn’t found her equilibrium. In this state of mind, the last thing she wanted was to meet with Bill Adama. In his private quarters no less.

This was hardly anything she could discuss with her aide, though. She was pretty sure that her trysts with Lee wouldn’t meet Tory’s approval. The thought of Tory’s face if she would tell her brought her to the verge of hysterical laughter.

“All right, ma’am. Your shuttle will be here in forty minutes.” With that, Tory disappeared to her own desk again.

Laura sighed quietly and took off her glasses, carefully putting them on the desk. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, to fight the uneasiness that began to settle in her stomach. Her rational mind knew very well that she couldn’t avoid Bill Adama forever.

Furthermore, she had already seen him a few times in the last days. Only for official purposes, but still, there had been no overly awkwardness in their dealings with each other. Bill had been there when she had been sworn in again, and although no private word had been spoken, he had acted friendly enough around her, clearly showing his support of her. He had been there when she talked to Zarek because of the secret trials. They had shared several phone calls and exchanged memorandums.

All of that after her tryst with Lee. Her first one, her mind chimed in. Now, she had done it again, though. One time could count as a simple mistake; could be written off to post traumatic stress relief. But two times? It wasn’t quite a simple mistake but couldn’t be called an affair either, especially when she didn’t intend to ever let it happen again.

Laura berated herself to get real. It wasn’t as if what had happened was etched onto her face for all the world to see. And was she even as guilty as she felt? Guilty of sleeping with a married man, yes; but she wasn’t guilty of betraying Bill. For that they needed a relationship, at least more than a dance, a chaste kiss and a night of being stoned and sleeping beside each other. There had never been any confessions of feelings between them. Coming back from New Caprica, she been ready to confront whatever it was between them, but obviously, she had misread Bill, his feelings for her or his willingness to make a change in their relationship. Could it be that she had mistaken simple friendship for something more?

“Madame President, your shuttle is here.”

Laura’s eyes snapped open. Was it already that late? Had she zoned out for so long, reflecting on her non-relationship with Bill Adama?

Getting up and straightening her skirt, she vowed that this had to stop right now. She didn’t have the luxury of any excess time to bother with her screwed up love life or the lack thereof. For Gods’ sake, she owed the people out there to be at her absolute best.

When she left Colonial One, she was the president of the Twelve Colonies again, Laura Roslin safely tucked away for the moment.

 

*********

 

The Admiral was waiting for her, sitting at his desk which was cluttered with paperwork. When he saw her enter, he got up to greet her.

Laura flashed him a quick smile, and he answered with a barely visible one of his own.

“Madame President.”

“Admiral.”

“It’s good to see you. Please, take a seat.” He gestured towards his couch. “Can I get you something to drink?”

She asked for some water and sat down, taking out some paperwork she had brought with her. If she was here to conduct business, she could always get some things out of her way. When Bill had poured them their drinks, he came over and handed her a glass before he chose a seat opposite of her.

Laura took a small sip before placing the glass onto the table in front of her. She took her time to study him for a moment. The year she hadn’t seen him had hardly changed him. His hair was a bit greyer now, more salt than pepper, and there were a few more lines on his face. To her, though, he looked good. He always had. Not that she would ever tell him, but his stoic features had always held a certain appeal to her. He wasn’t classically beautiful or even especially handsome, but his face spoke of charisma and a strong personality, something that had always drawn her in more than simply physical attributes could. Bill Adama fascinated her, there was no way to deny it.

Sometimes, during rare moments, she had been allowed to catch glimpses of the man behind this mask, but it had never been enough to satisfy her curiosity. Wanting to get to know Bill Adama better was a thirst that could never be quenched.

“Admiral, I have to say this meeting came as a little bit of a surprise to me. Is there anything urgent that couldn’t wait until tomorrow’s meeting?”

“There is. I wanted to talk to you about Tom Zarek and his secret trials.”

Laura sighed. “We already discussed them at great length. Our hands are bound, no matter how little we like it. What they did, what Zarek let them do was perfectly legal, no matter how wrong it was.”

“I know. But do you think we can really keep quiet about this forever? Word will leak out eventually, and the press will have a field day with it. You know how small a world this fleet is.”

They discussed this question for the better part of an hour, leaving Laura wondering. Not that this problem wasn’t indeed an important one; it was. It could have waited for another time, though. There wasn’t a reason to summon her to Galactica just for this.

When they finally reached an agreement, Bill put the papers he had been holding onto the table. Then he looked at her, his eyes piercing into hers as if trying to pry into her very soul. When she couldn’t bear his scrutiny any longer, she broke the silence.

“What is it?”

He seemed to snap back to reality, offering her a small apologetic smile.

“Nothing, I’m sorry.” He clasped his hands together in front of him, looking down for a moment before letting his gaze wander back to her.

“Would you like another drink?”

She shook her head and started to pack her things. She felt awkward, and she had better things to do than beating around a bush, even with Bill Adama.

“Have you gotten used to living in space again by now?”

Laura stilled her movements and looked at Bill over the top of her glasses. What was he playing at?

“Yes, I have.” She smiled at him. “I never thought I would see the day when I’d be happy to go back to space travel and my makeshift bed, but New Caprica helped us all to change perspectives, I guess.”

He nodded, and an unreadable expression passed his face. Then he seemed to regain composure again.

“I wouldn’t have thought to be happy to ever see Galactica this crowded again, but here we are.”

“Yes, here we are.”

They shared a smile, holding each others gazes. After some moments that felt like an eternity to her, Laura broke eye contact and put the last of her papers back into her bag. “I’m sure we’ll be able to relocate most people to their native ships soon.” She looked back at him. “But tell me, how are your officers holding up, especially those of them having been out of service for over a year?”

Bill shrugged. “As well as can be expected under these circumstances. You said it yourself, a lot of them have been out of service, and up here things haven’t been as crisp as they used to be either. Never mind that people have a hard time fitting back into command structures, especially with the Pegasus’ crew. The ship’s destruction and people’s relocation to here led to some… let’s say ‘tacky’ situations.”

She nodded. “I can imagine. It’s never easy to merge two crews together, but under such circumstances, tension has to run high.”

“True. But there’s something that… well, that’s really bothering me. Maybe you have some insight because I’m at a loss. It’s Lee.”

Laura’s breath caught in her lungs for a second. Lee? What was with him? What kind of insight could he want from her? He couldn’t know, could he?

“What is with him?” She was thankful when her voice just showed the right note of compassion and worry.

“He broke up with Dee.”

She was at a loss for words while dread washed over her. “Why?” was everything she could force out.

He shrugged again. “He wouldn’t say. All he told me was that it just didn’t work out between them. I knew that they weren’t exactly happy with each other, but this came very sudden.”

Laura willed her face to remain neutral. She had played this game before, and she was good at it. Hadn’t her affair with Adar remained a secret for many a long year?

“I saw him two nights ago when we discussed some supply issues. He seemed to be fine then.”

“I don’t understand this either. Obviously he talked to Dee yesterday and moved in with the other pilots later on. He’ll stay there until we can assign him to new quarters.”

“Do you think Starbuck has something to do with it?” Her heart cramped at the thought of having to mislead Bill, but the truth would be even worse. What was the truth anyway? Wasn’t there something about the relationship between Lee and Kara? Hadn’t he always loved the young pilot? Lee wouldn’t have broken up with Dee just because of her. Still, the timing was conspicuous. Maybe this was just another post traumatic stress reaction from him?

“Laura, did you hear me?”

Her attention went back to Bill at once. She realised that she hadn’t heard a word of what he had said. She also realised that he had used her first name for the first time since their day and night together at New Caprica. Her heart missed a beat and then another when she noticed the worried expression on his face.

“I’m sorry. I just… zoned out for a moment. What did you say?”

“Are you really okay? You look rather pale. Do you need to see Doc Cottle?”

“No, no. I’m just a little stressed out. We all are, aren’t we?” She smiled. “So what did you say?”

He still watched her, obviously not quite believing her, but he didn’t press into her anymore.

“I said that I don’t think this is about Starbuck. Whatever happened on New Caprica has left scars, and Lee, as much of an admirable man he’s grown into, doesn’t forgive easily. I really don’t know what it is with him right now, but there is a kind of new resolve to him. But I couldn’t figure it out yet. I’ll try to talk to him again later today, although I don’t think he’ll open up to me. Not that I can blame him. I’m not a role model when it comes to relationships.” He snorted. “But I’ll be damned if I don’t try at least.”

Fresh panic arose in Laura, and she wished she could cry out at the unfairness of it all. There they finally had a private discussion again, one that made her think of times before New Caprica, one that rekindled her hope that the closeness between them wasn’t lost for good and that he still had trust in her. But she couldn’t be honest with him; she had to lie to him, even if it was to protect him from a hurtful truth. She just hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite her in her ass one day.

“Let me talk to him. Maybe he’d rather speak to someone not so close to him.”

“Then you wouldn’t be the right person either. The two of you were awfully close in the past. Sometimes I had wished he’d talk to me like he did to you all so often.”

Laura forced herself to smile. “Things weren’t exactly sunshine and roses between Lee and me after the Cain incident and the black market affair. You said it yourself, Lee doesn’t forgive easily.”

“But in the end, he couldn’t resist you anyway.”

There it was, the warm smile that lit up his whole face and made her insides melts with affection and want.

“Though I know of no one who can.” His voice took on a husky note, and breathing suddenly became harder for her. Bill smiled, and their eyes locked. Laura knew she was smiling back at him.

“Let me assure you there are quite a many people who can. Your trusted XO being high up on that particular list.”

“You don’t know Saul. It’s more make-believe than actual dislike.”

“Yeah, sure. We’ll surely become best friends sometime in the next few decades.”

Bill grinned. “I wouldn’t go that far, but you can trust me when I tell you that he’s far from hating you.”

“If you say so.”

“Have you forgotten about the election? I couldn’t believe that Saul was a major factor in what happened that day.”

“Me neither. Anyway, I really have to go now. But I’ll talk to Lee soon.”

She got up. Bill accompanied her to the door which he opened for her. Just as she was about to step out, his voice stopped her.

“Laura, I’m really happy that you made it.”

She turned to him and his face, even more than his voice, showed the sincerity behind his words.

“Thanks, Bill.” With a last smile, she turned and left. For the first time since way too long, she felt hope. The first time, she dared to feel hope that there was indeed something that made this life worth living. Something more than caring for the people.

Now, she only had to find Lee.

 

**********

 

Like expected Lee was in the pilot’s quarters. The room, although cramped, fell oddly silent when people started to notice her. Some of them stared at her, a select few managed a smile and some overly eager even saluted. Laura just smiled at the assembled people. She shouldn’t have come here. She really shouldn’t have. But who knew when the next opportunity to speak to Lee would arise?

Letting her gaze wander around she spotted him sitting on a bunk watching her.

“Major Adama, I’d like to have a word with you if possible.”

Lee nodded and got up not shedding a single glace to his left and right. When they closed the hatch behind them Laura could hear people resuming their conversations again.

“They’ll wonder what brought you all the way down here just to talk to me,” Lee said.

“Let them wonder.”

“Well, I’m curious myself.”

“Patience, Major.” She led them to the hangar deck which was buzzing with life at this hour of the day. She indicated Lee to follow her to her raptor. Once there she advised her security detail to wait at the outside and told the pilot that they wouldn’t start for another ten minutes.

She sat down and Lee chose a seat opposite of her.

“I heard you left Dee.”

Lee stiffened.

“Who told you?”

“Your father.”

“So he’s talking to you again. What did he want from you?”

“This isn’t about your father and me.”

Lee laughed out. “It isn’t? If you say so, but tell me did he finally get his act together and tell you what he feels for you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Major. This isn’t some second rate romance novel here. There’s a fleet that needs guidance and your father and I are responsible to run things as smooth as possible under these circumstances. Believe it or not we had business to conduct that needed our immediate attention.”

“Like my failed marriage?”

“Listen, I’m not here to play games with you, Lee. You’re father is worried and so am I.”

“There is nothing to worry about.”

Her voice became softer and she reached out, covering one of his hands with one of her own. “A marriage is nothing to be thrown away just like that.”

At that anger flared up in Lee’s face and he pulled back his hand from under hers. “You know nothing, Madame President. My so called marriage should’ve never existed in the first place, and I know very well that I made a mistake when I married Dee. She deserves someone better than me. You know, I may be a lot of things and a failure in most of them but I’m not a lying and cheating bastard.”

She flinched at his last words but tried to remain her cool. “You could still try to make things right with her again.”

He shook his head. “No. I don’t love her, not like that anyway, and she deserves a man who can give her love and much more than that. Love isn’t something to treat carelessly and I don’t want to pretend I love her when in fact I don’t.”

Laura turned away from his gaze, not feeling up to endure the intensity of feelings showing on his face.

“Still, Lee. It’s all so sudden.”

“It is?” There was mild amusement in his voice.

“This doesn’t have something to do with what happened, does it?” She turned to face him again now that the dreaded question was out. His face gave nothing away though. Usually she could read Lee Adama’s face like an open book. Now of all times, she couldn’t. When had he learned to guide his feelings that well?

“I hate to break it to you, but that’s for me to know and for you to figure out.” He smiled at her.

He was flirting with her? Now? He couldn’t be serious. How could he?

“That’s not funny,” she hissed and Lee sobered up at the anger she radiated.

“No, you’re right, it isn’t. But you know what, if you really want to talk about this I have a suggestion.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll get new quarters assigned to me some time tomorrow. Come and meet me for dinner. We can talk then.”

“That’s not a good idea, really.”

He sighed. “Why did I know you’d say that? But I’m sure that you’ll agree that this shuttle isn’t a good place for any kind of discussion. And what do you fear? That I’ll put you on the menu for dessert?”

That was exactly what she feared, and she knew that he was aware of it. Although nothing could happen if she didn’t want it to happen and she did have to talk to him. She had promised Bill, and she had to know what this all was about, for her own sake.

“Okay, tomorrow at eight then?”

“Twenty hundred.”

“Whatever. Just do me a favour and think about it again. Maybe things aren’t as lost as you think they are right now. You owe it to Dee and yourself.”

He held her gaze before he finally nodded, albeit reluctantly and got up to go.

 

******

 

It hadn’t been easy to convince Tory to clear her schedule for the evening, especially when she insisted on leaving her security detail behind. In the end, her aide had conceded, so now Laura was approaching the quarters assigned to Lee.

The hatch was halfway open, and she entered quietly. She was surprised by the good smell coming her way from the tiny galley somewhere out of sight. It actually smelled like food.

“Major Adama?”

“In here,” came the reply. “And could you please close the hatch and leave any titles at the door for the evening?”

Laura raised her eyebrow, hesitating for the smallest moment before closing the hatch. When she turned, she was greeted by Lee who had entered the main cabin. He was in casual clothes, looking relaxed. He smiled at her.

“Would you like to sit down and have a drink?”

She nodded, sitting down at the already set table.

“Water or something stronger?”

“Water, please.” This was a conversation she wanted to walk into completely sober.

Lee poured her a glass and handed it to her. “You know, I’d find it nice if you would just relax. This...,” he gestured to her and himself, “is feeling awkward.”

“I’m sorry if it feels that way to you.”

“It does, but if you would excuse me now, I’ll have to keep an eye on dinner. It’ll be ready soon.” He left for the galley, and deciding that sitting around wasn’t to her liking, Laura followed him.”

“What is it? It smells heavenly. Not like our regular algae concoction at all.”

He smiled amused. “It’s because it isn’t algae.”

“But?”

“But something resembling real food.”

“Sounds exiting.”

“Yep, but you don’t have to pry into me anymore. I won’t tell anyway.”

She eyed him warily. “It’s food from the black marked, isn’t it?”

He rolled his eyes at her. “No, it isn’t. And now stop the questioning and hand me the plates, please.”

She did as he asked, and soon, they were sitting down at the table, enjoying their dinner. There were the obligatory noodles and something that tasted like vegetables: tomatoes and mushrooms, although it didn’t look like it. It tasted delicious.

“It’s wonderful, Lee. You’d make a great chef.”

“Thank you.”

He grinned, and they spent the remainder of dinner in companionable silence. When they were finished, Lee leaned back in his chair. “So, do you want to talk now?”

Laura braced herself. “Yes, I do.”

“You know, I have been thinking about what you said to me, but I can’t do it. I can’t go back to Dee. It wouldn’t work out. Dee wouldn’t want it either, I’m sure of it.”

“But why, Lee? Why so sudden?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

Their eyes locked, and she held his gaze. “I don’t know. Why don’t you just tell me?”

“Maybe because you don’t want to hear what I have to say anyway.”

“Try me.”

He laughed quietly before he got up from his seat, rounding the table and kneeling in front of her.

“I’m tired of running away from my feelings, Laura.”

Laura didn’t flinch, didn’t close her eyes even if the impulse to do just that ran strong in her. She had to stop this. Now.

“Are you talking about Starbuck?”

She knew it was a cheap blow, but better to end this with a bang than to not end it at all. When he got to his feet, anger was visible in his eyes, she had expected it, welcomed it even.

“This has nothing to do with Starbuck. Nothing.” He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it in the process. “Look, I’ll be honest with you. On New Caprica, I slept with Kara, told her I loved her which I did, still do to some extent. I wanted to start a relationship with her. But she ran off, married Sam the very next morning, and I proposed to Dee. I had a long year to think about my mistakes, and you know what? I still carry a torch for Kara, but I also know that we two would never work. What happened between us is in the past now. Dee’s in the past now. There’s something else though I can’t just let slip away.”

“Stop it, Lee.”

“No, I don’t want to stop.”

He walked back to her, took both of her hands into his own, pulled her to him. Laura knew she should push him away, should turn and run as fast as she could, but his eyes tearing into her soul kept her in place.

“Tell me you don’t want this, and I will let go of you right now.” He leaned into her, placing a feather light kiss onto her mouth. She shivered at this soft touch. His hands, having let go of her, began to run up and down her back. Heat spread throughout her whole body. Laura’s mind screamed at her to stop this, but her traitorous body was pressing into him.

Lee kissed her again, and this kiss was all about passion. He almost devoured her and only stopped when the need for air became imminent. He pulled away slightly, his forehead resting against hers.

“Laura, I don’t want you to commit to me. I don’t want something from you you aren’t willing to give. I just ask you not to talk about ‘this’ being a mistake all the time. Just… just let us enjoy what we have. Enjoy what we both are willing to give.”

“Lee, I can’t.”

He kissed a trail from her forehead to her mouth. “Laura, don’t fight it. We both know that my father will never be able to let loose. He’ll always be the Admiral. He might feel something for you, but he’ll never be able to show it. He can’t. But I can. Just let me show you a good time. Just stop worrying all the time. Take what life is offering you.”

Laura swallowed. “I don’t know if I can.”

“You can.”

Lee’s lips found hers again, and when his tongue trailed along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she didn’t resist.


	3. Chapter 3

She’d have another meeting with Lee in the evening. An official meeting concerning distribution issues as well as other things on a long list that couldn’t wait any longer. She sighed. No matter how fast and hard she worked, more work was piling up within the minute, and all the while, there where people complaining that she didn’t take care of business. So Lee and she would be pretty busy tonight, still she could see where the meeting would head eventually. Again.

During the last two weeks, there had been several meetings, and most of them had ended like she didn’t want them to – in bed with Lee Adama. Sleeping with Lee was wrong, as much enjoyment as she got out of it.

She was a grown woman, could admit that sex with him was incredible. He was an attentive, passionate lover who always put her needs before his. After years of living celibate, it felt good to give in to her desires again. But it didn’t make sleeping with him right, not by a long shot.

It wasn’t just the sex though, in fact, to be with Lee in any way or form turned out to be enjoyable. Often, they combined their meetings with dinner, and while eating, they would talk about everything and all. There was a kind of easy companionship between them, a silent understanding. It reminded Laura of the time they had gotten to know each other. Back then when it seemed to be the two of them against the rest of the world. Hadn’t they staged a mutiny together once? A successful one at that? The thought almost made her grin.

Still, she couldn’t offer him more than friendship. Not yet anyway, not with her heart still yearning for another man. A man who surely wouldn’t spare her a second look if he’d ever got to know the truth.

“Laura, are you alright?” The concerned voice of the object of her recent thoughts brought her back to reality.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.”

“We can finish these reports tomorrow if you want to.”

“No, it’s fine, Bill. We’re as good as through with them anyway.”

That earned her a chuckle from Bill who eyed the large stack on Laura’s desk with apparent scepticism.

“Oh, don’t you bother with them. We only have to go through two more. The rest is solely for my own personal pleasure.” She rolled her eyes at him and concentrated once again on the report in front of her.

“For yours and Lee’s, you mean?”

She looked up from her report.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. I just spoke to Lee briefly today, and he mentioned that he would come over here later to work through some reports with you.”

He paused and gave her one of his rare smiles. “I don’t know what you told him when the two of you talked, but he seems much more… balanced now. I think we have to accept the fact that his marriage with Dee is truly over, but at least, he seems to have found to himself.”

Laura cringed inwardly, but it didn’t show on her face. “Well, your son is a remarkable man. As is his father.”

Their gazes locked, and Bill’s hand reached for hers seemingly on its own accord.

“Same goes for you, Laura.”

 

**********

 

Lee was early for his meeting. He didn’t think Laura would mind, though. After all, it would give them time to finish up with work early, and maybe…

Well, he wouldn’t go there now. Not as long as he still had to be at his professional best. Sometimes, it was something hard to come by with Laura around. He was sure she hadn’t even begun to understand how deep his feelings for her truly ran. Yes, he had loved other women in his life before and some of them deeply. There were a few women back on Caprica. There was Kara, who he had loved and who he still loved on some profound level, like a flame being diminished but able to rise up to its destructive heights at any moment again. But Laura… She completed him in some ways he hadn’t known before. Her beauty of body and mind, her humour, her compassion, her passion; they drew him to her like a moth to a flame. She had told him what they did was wrong. She had told him she was too old for him. Told him that what they did was bound to end in a catastrophe. All of it he knew to be true but found he couldn’t care less.

She had told him she didn’t love him as well. Typical Laura. She would always tell him the truth if it broke his heart or not. It hadn’t broken his heart though because he hadn’t given up yet. He knew that if she only gave this thing between them, their affair time, she would find it in her heart to love him as well. In time, she would see that Bill Adama couldn’t give her what she really needed, but that he could.

Lee’s shuttle docked, and he walked up to Laura’s office, greeting Tory in passing. He heard voices in her office and figured she was still in a meeting. Debating if he should come back later, he decided on proceeding nonetheless. If he wasn’t wanted in there, Tory would’ve let him known.

He stopped in the doorframe, frozen at the picture in front of him.

In there were Laura and his father. His father’s hand just reached for Laura’s, covering it. They looked at each other, and although he could only see Laura’s face, the depth of emotion in her eyes shocked him to the very core.

“Same goes for you, Laura.”

Laura’s face lit up at his father silent confession, her gaze full of tenderness and want. It made him want to turn around, but his feet were frozen to the spot. Instead, he heard himself cough quietly and watched with relief how his father’s hand left Laura’s.

She looked at him then, her expression almost unreadable, and it added to the sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Major. You’re very early.”

Lee forced himself to smile. “Madame President, Admiral. I finished up earlier than I expected and thought I could head directly over here. But if you’re still busy.” He nodded towards the stack of papers, intending to leave.

“It’s okay, son. We were as good as finished anyway. We can go over the last two reports at our meeting tomorrow.” He looked at Laura for confirmation, and she nodded.

His father got up slowly, taking one last long look at Laura. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Another smile; another stab into Lee’s heart.

His father passed him, nodding, and was gone.

Lee still stood rooted to the spot.

“Don’t you want to sit down?” Laura eyed him warily.

Lee wanted to leave, wanted to approach her and shout at her; he wanted to frak her right now and here. Instead, he just walked over, taking up the seat his father had vacated only a few moments earlier.

“Major?”

“Madame President?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” he managed to force out with more spite than he wanted to let show.

Her eyes hardened slightly. “I’m glad to hear that. Can we start with our meeting then?” The last sentence was spoken with a clear warning to get his mind back to business.

So be it.

“But of course, Ma’am. I spoke to the Captain of the Rising Star…”

 

When he entered his quarters on Galactica later that evening, Lee made a beeline for his rack, collapsing onto it. He was exhausted. The meeting had taken them longer than expected, and when he wanted to talk to her afterwards, she had just brushed it off.

“I won’t discuss your father with you, Lee.”

He had bitten the inside of his cheek, calling himself a dumbass for not seeing clearer where she really stood before.

“If that’s everything, I think we should call it a night.”

It was then that he decided not to give her up without a fight. Provided time and the chance, she could learn to love him, he was sure of it.

“No, that’s not everything.”

He had walked over to her, kissing her hard before she had any chance to reply, and no matter what her mind might have been telling her then, her body had reacted to him. She had wound her hands into his hair and kissed him back hungrily.

He had stopped the kiss soon, all too soon, knowing he couldn’t dare to frak her there. He could see in her eyes that she still was about to throw him out, so he had taken her arm guiding her into what counted as her private quarters. He had known he’d leave bruises on her arm with the force he applied. There, in her private quarters, his mouth had found hers once again, and this time, he wasn’t gentle, wasn’t slow.

He had frakked her hard with almost bruising force, trying to frak his father out of her mind. It was only when she called out his name during climax that he let go, emptying himself into her before collapsing at her side.

Now, back in his quarters, he didn’t know what to do, what to think, what to feel. Was it true? Could he really only ever have her body but never have her mind and heart? Getting frustrated by this train of thought that got him nowhere, he got up and poured himself a drink.

 

**********

 

His father slowly moved towards him, and Lee danced out of his reach just when he was about to deliver a punch. Another few fast steps into his direction and again Lee managed to duck out of reach in time. Sweat was trickling down his back, and his body was slick from perspiration. A droplet of sweat ran down his face, into his eyes, and he blinked. He never saw the right hook coming that literally blew the breath out of him.

He retreated some steps, took in a few pained breaths while he father was waiting for him to get a grip on himself. The old man was sweating and panting heavily, but he hardly seemed to notice.

“How do you do that?” Lee asked as soon as he felt he could speak again.

“Never let yourself get distracted, son. By anything.”

“Easier said than done when you can’t see anything any longer.”

“You shouldn’t concentrate on your own body while fighting. Always concentrate on your opponent, on his movements. If you learn to read him, you’ll know what he is about to do.”

They were moving towards each other again, and Lee was weaving out of his father’s reach.

“Okay, never let myself be distracted. Tell me, is that how you tackle life as well?” Lee didn’t really know where that had come from.

His father didn’t miss a step, simply raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, do you never let yourself get distracted from being the Admiral?”

“No. Never.”

“Thought so.”

He was faking a punch, and his father opened his defences for just a split second, but it was enough for Lee to land a blow. This time, it was him waiting for his father to catch his breath.

“Don’t you ever want to live a real life again? Don’t you want to have relationship of your own?”

Bill finally straightened, and the dance started anew. Some punches were thrown, none of them serious.

“What are you talking about, Lee? What has gotten into you all of sudden? You know quite well that there isn’t time for any kind of relationship.”

“But don’t you want one?”

“That’s beside the point and none of your business.”

“The hell it is,” Lee muttered under his breath, but his father heard him anyway.

“If you want to say something, just say it.”

Lee stared at his father, not being able to contain his anger anymore. He knew he should focus on their fight, but he couldn’t, and a left jab followed by a straight right sent him tumbling backwards.

This time though, he found his equilibrium within seconds, taking his stance again.

His father circled him slowly, fists raised. Both were still waiting for an opening to land a blow when his father spoke.

“What’s this all about, Lee? You’re tense and clearly not able to focus.”

His father threw a punch, which Lee ducked away from. He looked at the man who was so near to him yet a stranger in so many aspects. Bill Adama’s hair was tousled, sweat was darkening his shirt and glistening on his arms. The so familiar blue eyes burned into him, and Lee suddenly felt tired. Tired of biting his tongue all the time. How could a man who wasn’t inclined to share any of his inner life hold such a power over the woman Lee loved?

“Laura, do you love her?”

He made a step forward, unconsciously lowering his fists, enough for his father to land a blow. The last thing Lee saw before hitting the mats was his father glaring at him.

“What does the president have to do with this?”

Bill looked down at his son who was slowly scrambling up from the ground.

“Not the president. Laura.”

Bill didn’t know what had gotten into Lee. Most definitely, he wasn’t about to discuss Laura Roslin with him. He didn’t want to; didn’t have to. Not with his son or anyone for that matter. Right now, he preferred to not even think about her. Things were complicated as they were without making a drama out of it.

Lee was approaching him now, his obvious anger making him an easy target, but Bill refrained from delivering another blow just yet.

“Laura Roslin is the president.”

“She might be the president, but she’s a woman as well.”

“Lee, what the hell are you trying to tell me here? Get it out or let it be.”

He was about to lose his patience and reigned in his temper that threatened to overwhelm his common sense.

“Do you ever see her as a woman?”

“Careful, son. And don’t you play any games with me. Really, I have no intention to talk about Laura Roslin with you.”

“But maybe you should.”

“I don’t think so.”

They exchanged a couple of punches never quite hitting the target. The air was cackling with aggression now, and Bill knew that they were both about to lose their neutrality. About what he wasn’t completely sure yet.

“Can’t we just have an open discussion about something for once?”

“What’s your sudden interest in the president about?”

“Laura. We’re talking about Laura here. Not the president. Okay, you don’t wanna talk about it? Fine. Just tell me one thing, if she’s a single woman she should be able to choose any man for herself if she wants to, at least for as long as it doesn’t interfere with her duties, don’t you think?”

“What the frak, Lee?”

“Do you think it’s fair that she’s clinging to the hope you might be interested in her? If you don’t want her, fine; but just let her go then. You’ve got no right to dangle shady promises like carrots on a stick in front of her nose.”

Bill seldom let fury dictate his actions, but now he went onto Lee with all of his strength, slashing through his son’s weak defences. He drove first one, then another punch into his son’s stomach, taking Lee’s breath away.

“What are you implying here? I can’t let go of what I’ve never had, and why do you think this is your business all of sudden? What do you want from Laura?”

He watched Lee who stood doubled over, clutching his stomach and heaving for breath. “I... want... everything… she… is… willing… to… give… me. I... love...her.”

“You what? Have you lost your frakking mind?” He barely refrained from going at Lee again.

His son straightened slowly. “I love her, and just so you know, I frak her. Make love to her. Every opportunity I get. I give her what she needs and would give her so much more if she would only let me. If you could just let go of her now, she could love me as well.”

Bill closed his eyes for a moment, silently counting to ten. “You what? I can’t believe it.”

Lee raised one of his fists. “Listen, and I’m only going to say this once. Either you make your move and I’ll step aside, or I’ll woo her until she can’t help but love me back. Understood?”

Bill didn’t think, couldn’t think and just stepped forward. The force of the blow he delivered to Lee’s jaw surprised them both.

 

**********

 

“Thank you for the invitation, Bill.”

Laura gave him a warm smile before she walked over to his couch where she slipped out of her heels. With a groan of relief, she sank down onto the soft leather. “I can tell you, my feet are killing me today.”

To her surprise, Bill didn’t join her on the couch nor did he sit down at all. Looking up, she found he wasn’t even looking at her but at a point somewhere over her shoulder.

“Bill? What is it?”

Finally, his eyes fastened on hers, and he sighed quietly. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you.”

“Well, then…,” he didn’t elaborate, just kept on looking at her. There was something questioning in his eyes, and he seemed to expect to find the answers in hers.

“Bill?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Finally, he averted his gaze and walked over to his leather chair, sitting down. He clasped his hands in front of him, looked down at the rug in front of him.

“Will you tell me what is going on here, or do I have to guess?”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Obviously, it isn’t. So let’s start with the fact that this isn’t about a friendly dinner as it seems?”

His head snapped up. “Frak. I totally forgot about dinner. Let me just call the galley. They can have something up here shortly.”

Laura shook her head. “Forget dinner. Just talk to me, okay?”

He opened the mouth, but she interrupted him before he had even spoken out. “And don’t tell me that it’s not that easy again. Just spill it, please.”

He looked up at her, a sad smile on his face. “I think I owe you an apology.”

“An apology?”

“For all but ignoring you when you came back home from New Caprica.”

She offered him a tentative smile, not sure what to say.

“It’s not that I wasn’t glad you made it back. I was.”

“What was it then?”

His eyes locked with hers. “I felt guilty. Still do. For leaving you all down there. For knowing that you were sitting ducks, but I couldn’t do anything about it.”

Laura knew what this admission had cost him, and she reached for him, covering his left hand with her right. “Don’t be. There was nothing you could have done. People wanted to settle on New Caprica, you know that as well as I do. And that they deluded themselves into thinking that they were safe from the cylons is their fault, not yours. And you came back! You saved us all.”

“Galactica should have never jumped away.”

“And let itself be shot to pieces by the cylons? What good would have that done to people?”

“I left you to suffer through a four months long occupation.” His gaze left hers, fastening on his hands again. “I heard about those detentions cells. They took Saul’s eyes, they took you…”

It pained Laura to see him like this, and she squeezed the hand she still covered with hers, softly stroking it with her thumb. “Bill, look at me.” When he did, she smiled.

“We survived. We are here. I am here. You know as well as I do there was nothing anyone could have done.”

He snorted. “I could have let you go through with rigging the election.”

Laura gently shook her head. “No, you were right with what you did. Stealing an election is always wrong. New Caprica was the people’s choice, and I never had the right to take that decision from them. But if you insist on walking down the guilt lane, let me join you, will you? If I had never chosen Baltar as vice president, he wouldn’t even have thought of wanting to become president. New Caprica would have never happened.”

Bill rolled his eyes at her. “What alternative had there been? Zarek? You’d be dead by now. Forget the little assassination plan of his?”

She shrugged. “I might be dead. Or I might not be. Zarek’s not that monster you think he is.”

“I wouldn’t count on that.”

“Ah well, let’s not discuss Zarek here. So you think I didn’t have an alternative to Baltar, do you?”

He sighed. “As much as it pains me to admit it, I don’t think you had.”

Laura nodded. “See, if it had to be Baltar and rigging an election is no option, then New Caprica couldn’t have been prevented. Galactica and Pegasus had been in no way prepared for dealing with the cylons. They had to jump. You had to jump. And if you still don’t want to believe me then, let’s try to blame someone else. How about Zarek for supporting Baltar? Or what about Lee who was the one that promised the people an election in the first place. Look, we all have our own share of guilt to carry. You can’t change the past, no one can. We can only live in the present and try to not repeat our mistakes.”

Bill smiled, turning the hand that was covered with hers, entwining his fingers with hers, squeezing them lightly. “I am so glad you made it, Laura. I was afraid that you would be angry that we didn’t come get you out of there sooner.”

“You should know me better,” she softly chided. “But let’s forget about it now. You know what, I missed you.”

“Missed you, too.”

They shared a smile, and Laura had no idea how much time had passed when Bill let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and quietly sighed.

“What is it now, Bill?” To say she was confused by yet another shift of mood would have been an understatement.

“Laura, I… want to talk to you about something else.”

“Well, then talk.”

Bill opened his eyes, quietly watching her. “Look, I won’t say this to judge you but because…”

“Judge me for what?” There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach she couldn’t shake off. She shifted her legs from the couch, crossing them, her arms folded in front of her stomach now.

“Lee and I were sparing yesterday.”

She swallowed and closed her eyes. Was it too late to pray to the gods this was not what she feared it was? “I see.”

Bill snorted. “I guess there is no easy way to ask this so I’ll just get it out. Are you sleeping with him?”

Laura took a deep breath before she opened her eyes and looked at Bill. The cat was out of the bag, and she could do nothing to get it back in. So she did what she was best at; looking just another disaster square in the eye. “Yes, I am.”

Bill didn’t bat an eyelid, only the muscles in his jaw were working. She watched them clench and relax for a few times.

“Say something.”

“I don’t know what.”

“Yell at me. Tell me what a devious bitch I am, but please say something.”

“I didn’t know Lee was your type.”

Laura couldn’t bear Bill’s gaze any longer and stared at a point somewhere over his shoulder. “He isn’t.”

“Then why? Do you love him?”

She laughed but it came out choked. “I might… in my own way but not like that, no.”

“Again, then why?”

She shrugged. “Because… It happened. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I met him one night on Galactica, the night I came to see you the first time after being rescued from New Caprica. Lee and I talked, and it happened. There was no built-up, it simply happened. I didn’t want it to, but I didn’t turn my back on him when I had the chance either.” She swallowed.

“Laura, look at me.”

His voice was soft, disappointed – definitely, but there wasn’t the anger or rage she had expected. She turned to him and his expression was sad but not reproachful.

“I’m sorry, Bill.”

“No. I am.”

“You are sorry? You? For what? I went to bed with your son for gods’ sake, and now you tell me you’re sorry?” Laura tried to choke back the sobs she could feel building in her chest. She wouldn’t break down in front of him. No way in Hades. Taking a few deep breaths to compose herself, she waited for Bill to speak, but he remained silent.

“Bill, talk to me.” He clearly looked uncomfortable, and Laura was at a complete loss at what to do or to say. She didn’t have the least bit of control of this situation, something she hated.

“I’m sorry for neglecting you.”

“But we already covered that, Bill. That has nothing to do with…you know what I mean.”

Bill, instead of an answer, let go of her hand. He got up from his chair, moving to the couch and sat down beside her. “I didn’t mean the way I neglected you the night after New Caprica. I meant how I neglected you for way too long.” This time, it was him reaching for her hand, stroking the backside of it with is thumb, his gaze fixed on what he was doing.

Her heart beat fast in her chest, and she swallowed. Maybe she was misreading him. Maybe…

“Would you still have gone for Lee if there had been an alternative?”

“It…,” her voice was rough. She cleared her throat. “It depends on the alternative.”

Bill quietly chuckled. “Let me clarify then. Would it still have happened if I hadn’t acted like a pompous ass and had done what I should have done ages ago?”

“I’m not sure what you mean?”

“And I’m sure you do.” He reached up, cupped her face with his free hand. Leaning into her, his lips brushed hers. There was no uncertainty about this kiss. His lips parted, and his tongue sneaked out, trailing along her lips. She groaned, her hand reaching up to run through his hair. Their kiss deepened and… there was a knock at the hatch.

They sprang apart, and Bill muttered a few selective swear words. He looked at her. “Sorry.”

Laura shrugged, smiling but still shaken from their kiss. “You might want to answer that.”

He snorted. “I don’t, but I will.”

Getting up, he went over to the hatch unlocking it. It was Lee, and Laura felt a fleeting moment of panic at his sight. That was not what she needed right now. Outwardly, she remained calm though, waited for Lee to notice her.

Up to then, he had just looked at his father, and the two men had yet to exchange a word.

“Dad.”

“Lee. Do you want to come in?”

Lee nodded and walked into his father’s quarters, only then noticing Laura on the couch. He stopped dead in his tracks. Laura tried to smile at him, but when he made another hesitating step in her direction, she spotted the large and angry red bruise on his chin. Her smile faltered. She looked at him, then at Bill, who didn’t bat an eyelid.

Laura got up from the couch and walked over to Lee, who watched her approach with a guarded expression on his face. Reaching up, she brushed her thumb over the bruise. Lee hissed and averted his face.

“Where did you get that? When did you get that? Don’t tell me it happened while the two of you were sparing?”

Lee remained quiet, and Laura looked over to Bill who just shrugged.

“Don’t tell me you sent your own son to the mats like that?”

“We were boxing, that’s all,” Lee said.

Laura found that it was easier to concentrate on outrage than on her conflicting emotions, so she simply spoke her mind. “Very well, and might it be that the two of you had a cosy talk as well?”

Lee looked from her to his father. “I… well…”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“You know that this is a ‘yes’, Laura.” Bill made a step into her direction, but she lifted her hand, palm up in a clear gesture for him to stop right there.

Laura looked from one to the other, from Lee’s expression of guilt to Bill’s stoic one. “I don’t know what to say, really.”

“Well, maybe I can help with that.” Lee’s expression changed to one of determination. “I’ve seen the two of you, you know. Some nights ago on Colonial One. The way you looked at each other.”

“Lee…”

“No, Laura, please don’t. I knew right then whom your heart belonged to. I never stood a chance, did I?” He snorted. “Well, and while boxing, I talked to dad. What did you expect me to do? To quietly watch how everything I hoped for fell apart?”

“You had no right…”

“I hadn’t, really? Okay, I thought I knew the deal. I really did. My mind told me that I would only ever be able to have your body, but can you blame a guy for hoping for more? Can you blame me for falling…” He stopped and unwilling to look at her anymore he turned away.

Laura couldn’t believe what she was hearing, couldn’t believe that they were having this discussion in front of Bill Adama whom she had kissed only a few minutes earlier.

“Lee told me to get my act together, or he’d try to win you over for good,” Bill chimed in. “It was then that I sent him to the mats, and I can’t say I’m sorry about it.”

There was not a trace of apology in Bill’s voice. Laura looked from one man to the other. They stared at each other. There was tension but surprisingly no hostility.

“What do you two think I am? A price? That the strongest guy will get the girl?” Right now, she didn’t know if to laugh, scream or cry. She paced the room until she came to stand between Bill and Lee.

Lee turned to her, a sad smile on his lips now. “No, you aren’t, and you know that. Yes, I talked to dad. I still think it’s not fair that he has your heart without ever even trying to claim it. All I wanted was a chance, but it’s too late now, isn’t it? You two have ‘talked’, haven’t you?”

Now Lee looked from Bill to her. She tried not to let her feelings show, but she was sure that the answer was written plainly on her face.

“I see.”

“No, you don’t,” Bill chimed in. “We didn’t ‘talk’. Yet. But you were right, Lee. I want Laura. I love her, and I will give her everything I have if she lets me.”

Again Laura looked from one to the other before she closed her eyes. She knew what she wanted, knew what she had to say but she hated it. Never had she wanted to hurt Lee. Denial of her true feelings weren’t a possibility anymore, though. She opened her eyes. “Bill… I… well… you know I love you, too.”

Her eyes locked with Bill’s, and she watched in wonder how a smile started to spread on his usually impassive features.

“If you’ll please excuse me.” Lee almost stumbled over his words and moved to get away.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura put her hand onto his arm, stopping him.

“Lee, please… I’m so sorry.”

“Laura, no…”

He wanted to push her hand away, but she reached up with both of her arms now, embracing him. She whispered into his ear. “I never wanted to hurt you. Please, believe me that you mean so much to me.”

He pulled slightly away and rested his forehead against hers. “But not enough. Obviously.”

She broke the connection between their heads and put a finger under his chin to force him to look her into the eyes. “We can’t help who we love, Lee.”

“No, we can’t.” He laughed out, a rather choked sound, let his glance fall to the floor and turned to leave. “Somehow I just wished I had the chance to hold you one last time, to kiss you for one last time, taste your body.” The last words were spoken in a whisper.

Laura didn’t know how to react. She felt uncomfortably helpless in between the two men she cared for but loved so differently, and Lee’s last, barely audible words of desire didn’t help the matter.

“Lee…,” Bill’s voice sounded from behind her to stop the younger man in his tracks. He turned around again but didn’t look up. “Lee,” Bill repeated. The man in question sighed and lifted his gaze. It reflected sorrow and hurt – short: a broken heart, which made Laura ache for him. She hadn’t wanted to cause him so much pain, but her heart belonged to another.

Judging by Lee’s stare, he had locked eyes with his father, and a silent communication took place. They seemed to reach an understanding because Lee nodded slightly as she felt Bill come up behind her, enfolding her in an embrace, her back to his chest. He brought his mouth near to her ear, his breath caressing her skin, and whispered, “Do you trust us?”

Not sure what to make of that question, Laura nodded and answered in a whisper, “Yes.”

“Good. Then don’t do anything now, just enjoy, and remember we love you.”

She acknowledged his statement with another nod. That was all the confirmation and reassurance Bill needed, he hooked his fingers under the collar of her jacket and slid it down her arms. At the same time, Lee stepped closer and began to unbutton her blouse. Once the last button was undone, the blouse followed the jacket to the ground. Lee’s hands trailed over the skin of her abdomen while Bill deprived her of her skirt.

Laura was equally stunned and aroused by the actions of the two men. Thoughts of protest or downright refusal didn’t enter her mind as four hands worshipped her curves. Two of them then opened her bra while the others pulled her panties down her legs, their owner’s lips kissing each inch the material passed on the way down. Her feet were lifted one after the other, and the piece of underwear added to the pile of her clothing where the bra already lay.

Bill placed his hands on her naked hips and guided her backward with him to the couch. Keeping his hands on her, he sat down to pull her onto his knees. Lee, who had followed them, kissed her softly on the lips before he kneeled down in front of her, accompanying the motion with kisses along her body.

A light pressure on her shoulders from the man underneath her indicated her to lean back against his chest. By doing so, she put her whole body on display for both men’s eyes to feast on, opened herself to their touches, submitted to their reign over her pleasure.

Her head back on his left shoulder, eyes directed at the ceiling but closed, his lips trailing along her right shoulder – nipping, kissing, but not yet marking –, his arms slung around her, Bill playfully teased her breasts with his finger tips. The lower part of her body – legs, lower back, abdomen – was treated the same way; though both men carefully avoided the really interesting areas. They didn’t go near either her nipples or the juncture of her legs for longer than a split-second, making her silently groan in frustration every time they hinted on paying attention to those parts of her, only to retreat before Laura could truly enjoy it. It was plainly maddening, although that all seemed to change when Lee spread her legs to open her even further to him, for him. Seemed, because Lee breathed some air on her hot flesh but otherwise kept on kneading and caressing her thighs, occasionally planting open-mouthed, hot kisses on her skin. At the sigh of frustration that escaped her lips at Lee’s non-attention, she felt Bill smile against her shoulder before he pressed his lips against her neck in a firm kiss which portrayed the unspoken promise that she would be rewarded if she remained patient for a little while longer.

While Lee began to work his way up from her feet again, showering one leg with kisses, mapping the other with his fingertips in a touch so light that it bordered on tickling, Bill did the same starting at her hips. Lovingly, he fondled the skin of her stomach, trailed his palms over her ribs, cupped her breasts and tweaked her nipples – an instance before Lee’s lips made contact with her cunt. At the sudden stimulation of the previously avoided places, she arched her body upward. Then, as fast as it had appeared, it was gone again; hands were removed from her breasts, mouth from her vulva, leaving her cold again. Laura sighed in frustration and sacked back against Bill, only to feel teeth being sunk down into the skin of her shoulder, followed by a second set at the inner side of her thigh. The lower one, though, was relocated back to her most intimate parts very soon. A loud groan escaped Laura’s throat as those lips started to suckle at her clitoris. The bite mark on her shoulder was smoothed by soft, open-mouthed kisses and licks of the tongue.

Two fingers were shoved into her all of sudden. She moaned out loud in response and wanted to move her hands to make sure the head wouldn’t move elsewhere again in the near future, but two strong, dark-skinned ones grabbed them and guided them behind her back. He kissed her firmly on the neck as if that would lock her hands – and it would; she couldn’t deny him, them anything at the moment, so she surrendered to their ministrations in the hope that they wouldn’t abandon her again for she didn’t know how much more teasing she could take. The two men had obviously reached the same conclusion.

The sucking, licking and nipping intensified, the fingers inside of her were curled and uncurled, pulled out and pushed back in, in no recognisable rhythm; thumbs were flickered over her nipples, the motion altered by tweaking, pinching and tugging. Strong hands held her legs apart; and when her hips started to buck too wildly, a different hand let go of a breast and moved to her womb to abate her movements.

Having hovered on the edge for some time, it didn’t take long for Laura to tumble over it with cried sigh – her inner muscles clenching around the fingers which rested motionless in her, her whole body trembling, her breathing heavy, a lone drop of sweat running over her bosom.

Lee extracted his fingers carefully, yet the friction sent another small wave of pleasure through her veins. Both of Bill’s hands rested on her waist, caressing her lightly.

Spent, she sank into his embrace, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of her whole body tingling with fulfilment.

Lee cleaned his fingers with his tongue, then got up, never taking his eyes off the redhead in his father’s arms. Painfully aware of his strained trousers, he took off his jacket to cover his state. Without a word, he planted a kiss on each of her nipples and made his way to the exit. At the hatch, he turned around, sending his father an honest smile, and mouthed, “Take care of her.” He opened the door only as far as necessary for him to squeeze out and was gone – jacket well in place, dropped over his arm.

 

The two remaining occupants of the quarters remained silent and motionless for some time; he content to finally hold her form in his arms like he had dreamed about, she overwhelmed by what had just occurred.

When he tightened his arms around her, she turned slightly to kiss him, pouring all tenderness, affection and love she felt for him into the connection. He responded in kind. Lips were sucked, tongues caressed, mouths explored. It all happened in a slow hurry with a languish urgency. They wanted it all at once, yet longed to prolong this moment until eternity would take it from them.

“Thank you,” she whispered when their lips parted under the pressure of their air-demanding lungs.

“No, thank you.” He pressed his lips against her temple.

“Not yet.” She giggled softly and wriggled her hips against his. A groan escaped his lips as his groin countered her move like it had a mind of its own and pressed closer against her naked flesh. “Yes, we should really do something about that.” Turning on his lap, she began to unbutton his jacket.

Unable to remain motionless while she started to turn his state of dress into a state of undress, he rejoiced in the freedom of feeling her naked skin under his fingertips. With a nearly tickling, feathery touch, he traced her curves from her thighs over her hips, along her waist and the outside of her breasts which he then covered in narrowing circles until his rough digits reached the taut peaks that hardened even further under his teasing nudges. His movements distracted her from her task and slowed down the undressing process; nevertheless, she finally managed to open the last button. Peeling his hands off her body, she freed him from his jacket; the tanks followed before he could renew the connection of his hands and the skin of her torso. As soon as the material had passed his hands, however, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She shrieked in surprise while throwing his shirts behind her, not caring where they landed.

Bare chest to bare chest, they surrendered to each other in a playful duel of tongues. Laura’s fingers danced over his back and shoulders, quite happy to finally be able to reciprocate, to learn him as he learned her, to discover ticklish spots, scars and erogenous zones.

His hands roamed over her legs for some time before he motioned for her to wrap them tightly around his waist. When she had done as he had asked, he crossed his arms under her buttocks and got up, carrying her to his rack.

The kisses she dropped onto his neck and shoulder diminished the steadiness of his step. He was caught between the temptation to slam them both against the nearest bulkhead and take her hard, and the desire to slowly worship her body with his in the comfort of his rack. In the end, common sense won; acknowledging that he wasn’t thirty anymore and not able to do both, he continued to his sleeping area at a faster pace. Noticing his increase of speed, she giggled against his skin. Despite it being at his own cost, he couldn’t help but smile himself – the arms full of naked, giggling Laura was just too adorable to keep a straight face no matter the circumstances. Carefully, he put her down on the sheets; his attempt to disentangle from her wasn’t successful, though, for down with her, he went.

“You know,” she purred, lying beneath him. “You’re a tad bit overdressed.” A foot roamed along his leg to emphasize the point.

“Those,” he answered referring to his pants, “would have been long gone by now if you hadn’t insisted on taking me down with you.”

“But isn’t it nice down here?” She lifted her head to kiss him and wriggled her hips against his.

He groaned. “Believe me it would be even nicer if you’d let me get out of these clothes.” ‘Especially for me,’ he added silently as the pants became more and more restrictive.

“Is that so? Okay, go and drop your pants, sailor.” She pushed him up playfully.

“First down, now up. What do you want, woman?” Sighing dramatically, he sat up on his knees between her legs.

Suddenly serious, she followed suit, sitting up as well. Looking him deeply in the eyes, she answered. “You. Always only you.” Then her lips sealed his with a fierce kiss. Before he could give in to the urge to push her down on the mattress with his whole body again, he broke the connection and got off the rack.

He locked eyes with her. “You’ll have me. Always.” Having made short work of his remaining clothes, Bill stood still next to the rack where his love had gotten onto her knees, eyeing him in desire.

The heat in his body rose even more under the hunger he caught in her eyes. Predatorily, she looked as if she was ready to jump his bones, would devour him the next instant, but as his gaze swept over her frame, he had to admit that he felt the same way about her. He longed to see her come undone again, hear her moan in pleasure, wanted her to cry out his name in ecstasy. Now that had gotten a first taste, a glimpse of her sensuality, he wanted it all.

Her fingers appeared in his focus, guiding it to her face where he was met by her lip-licking tongue. He groaned in desire to kiss those moist lips again. Seeing no reason why he should resist, he stepped nearer, leaned down and captured her mouth with his, his hands holding onto her head like hers clung to his shoulder. The humming sound she made in her throat fuelled the desire in his blood even more. If kissing alone could cause such sensual sounds, what would happen when he loved her with his whole body, inside and out? This woman was an aphrodisiac on her own, making him feel at least twenty years younger. Were he really twenty years younger, though he wouldn’t think twice and jump her bones immediately, taking her hard like his body screamed he should, sure that he would be up to a round of slow lovemaking not much later.

However, Bill wasn’t so far gone that he believed what his body suggested. No, there would only be one chance, and he would make it count. As she used more of her weight to pull on his shoulder, he couldn’t keep his balance, falling down along with her onto the sheets once more.

Lying on their sides, legs entangled, they continued to caress each other’s lips while hands went on scout missions, curiously examining curves, scars and slits. Both carried marks left by life, but neither could have cared less. Not only did perfection lie in the eye of the beholder, it wasn’t what they sought. They were realists, and what they had found in each other emotionally was more than they had hoped for. Those flaws were part of what had formed them, made them who they were now, who they loved.

Tongues played footsie, so did the feet as legs rubbed each other. All the while, throats released moans and groans and hums of joy and pleasure. Suddenly, a rather loud growl escaped him for she had caught him by surprise with her hand gripping his erection without any forewarning. Removing her sneaky fingers from his hard length, he kissed her deeply.

“Behave, darling, or it’ll be over too soon.”

“You got me naked in your rack and want me to behave?” She raised an eyebrow.

His answer was to kiss it affectionately. “Nope. Behaving is the last thing on my mind every time I lay my eyes on you.” He palmed a breast, squeezing the nipple between two fingers. “But I’m an old man.”

“Hmmh.” She pushed her hips even further against his. “Feels anything but old to me.” She smirked.

“Laura!” His voice held a warning tone.

“What? You had your fun earlier. It’s only fair that I get to play now.” With a swift motion, she rolled him onto his back and herself on him.

“Is that so?” He pinched her buttocks. “Can’t remember having heard any complaints.” A light kiss was placed onto her lips.

“You’re not going to give in, are you?”

“Not tonight.” He rolled them over, reversing their positions. She spread her legs under him, causing him to fall between them, only to warp them around his thighs then. In result, his erection was pressed against her wetness. His penis twitched under the sudden pressure. He groaned, she obviously wouldn’t submit without a fight.

Stubborn woman – how he loved her for it. The beauty of her wicked mind, of her intelligence was a big part of his attraction to her.

Burying his nose in her neck and flaming locks, Bill inhaled her scent deeply, letting her invade yet another one of his senses. Lying here with her, her breasts pressed against his chest, the warmth and softness of her body enveloping him completely, he had found his heaven in the world of the mortal. How could he have ever denied himself this pleasure? Never again would he let her go, and he hadn’t even joined with her, yet. A fact he longed to remedy very soon, but for now, he enjoyed the peacefulness of the moment, a moment too precious to shatter it with hurry. In his youth, such moments had gone by unnoticed or ignored. Getting naked with a girl had only had one purpose from which he hadn’t been sidetracked by anything, least her wish to simply feel him. He was ashamed to admit it, but he hadn’t been a very considerate lover in his adolescent days. Over the years, however, he had learned to cherish every second of the experience, to pay attention to all his senses and, most importantly, to listen to what his lover’s body and voice were telling him.

To the woman beneath him, he wanted to pay special attention, love her not only with his body but with his heart as well. If she would give him the chance to do so. He groaned as she clenched her thighs around him.

“Laura!”

She was such a tease. Her light giggles upon his attempt at a stern warning were ended by his mouth on hers. From there, he trailed kisses over her cheek, along her jaw. Her face was graced by a loving smile, and she relaxed under him, granting him free reign over her body and pleasure. He smiled his thanks back. Getting on his hands and knees, he moved further down to suckle her breasts. While he nipped on one nipple, his fingers toyed with the other. She moaned as a totally different tension took over her form.

His emotions were mirrored in the way he touched, caressed her.

Her heart rejoiced in the bath of love he tended her. This was what had been missing during her encounters with Lee – her heart hadn’t been involved; it had refused to accept anybody else but the man currently lavishing her bosom. Now that it had gotten its wish, it couldn’t get enough, spreading desire over her body. It needed more of his touch. To fulfil this need, she arched her chest upward, deepening the connection, intensifying it. Driven by the same desire, the same need, his ministrations gained ferocity. One of his hands cupped her sex, the pressure it applied on her clitoris sending a soft tremble over her flesh. She was still sensitive from the earlier ministrations. Never having really cooled down since, her body reacted to the lightest stimulation rather intensively.

Bill enjoyed watching, feeling, her come undone under his touch so easily, loved reducing her to pure passion. Rubbing herself against the heel of his hand, she sought out her pleasure shamelessly.

Whatever he could give was hers to take, satisfaction on top of his list. This night was dedicated to her pleasure, although he couldn’t deny the pleasure he got from watching her, from touching her, tasting her, smelling her, hearing her. Increasing the stimulation, he plunged two fingers into her wetness. Her slick walls clenched around the sudden intruders as if trying to pull them deeper inside.

“Please.” She rocked against his hand.

Crawling further down her body, all the while planting kisses on her stomach, he pulled his fingers out of her so only the digit remained inside. Kissing her mons, he massaged her entrance. Sucking her clitoris, he shoved his fingers back into her as far as possible, causing her frame shiver in pre-orgasmic bliss.

In addition to the firm rhythm of his fingers, the nipping of his teeth, the lapping of his tongue, the sucking of his lips carried her higher and higher to the peak. Her hips jerked up, her hands gripped the sheets beneath her when she cried out in release. Bill didn’t even consider muffling her screams for they caressed his ego – he was a man after all, never mind that it had been far too long since a woman had last screamed his name in bliss.

He softened, slowed his touch but never stopped fondling her altogether, sending aftershocks through her veins until she begged him for a break. After one last kiss to her labia, he let go of her, albeit a bit reluctantly.

She took a few moments to catch her breath before wrapping her legs around him again, beckoning him to her, into her. This time, he didn’t even try to resist her and moved above her willingly, instantly.

Unable to ignore the calling of her reddened nipples on his way up, he licked both of them shortly, making her squirm. But he followed suit the instance she enfolded his erection with her lean fingers to guide him into her.

Slowly, savouring every second, every centimetre, he sank into her wetness. Through the whole process of joining, their eyes locked communicating wordlessly, conveying their love for each other while they breathed out soft moans.

Once completely joined, they remained still like they had done earlier, enjoying the feeling of oneness until she teasingly squeezed his hard length with her inner muscles. He answered with a push. She squeezed again; he repaid it with a push. This way, they slowly built a rhythm that got faster and harder with time as he lengthened his pushes.

As he pulled out further and further, she began to move her hips antithetically to meet him halfway, to increase the friction.

He felt his balls tighten and knew he couldn’t hold back much longer. Reaching between them, he pressed a thumb onto her pleasure point. She gripped his buttocks harder and flew over the edge once more, taking him with her.

Riding out the spasms together, they clung to each other with rapidly beating hearts and heaving chests.

When the orgasmic waves ebbed away, he rolled off of her, cuddling her sweaty body against the side of his own. Happily, she sighed against his skin, her breath caressing his sweaty body, making him shudder. He tightened his embrace. Satisfaction and contentment ruled his body and mind. It felt shockingly natural to lie here with her naked. No awkwardness floated between them, proof that they were comfortable in each other, in themselves.

When she shivered and snuggled closer to him, seeking his warmth, he reached for the cover, pulling it over them. The question if she would stay the night wasn’t asked, although it crossed his mind fleetingly. Her lack of protest, however, he considered a silent approval.

“Don’t even think you’ll get rid of me anytime soon. I’m not going to let you go now that I have you.” She smirked and threw a leg over his in a gesture of possessiveness. He couldn’t help but chuckle out of pure mirth.

“Noted. And right back at ya, Madame President.”

She stretched to kiss him lightly.

“Remind me to thank Lee in the morning, will you?” he mumbled sleepily against her lips.

“We both should,” she agreed. Settling against his chest, she yawned. As wonderful as the evening had been, she was feeling tiredness taking over her body.

“Sweet dreams, my love.” He kissed her on the top of her head.

“You too, Bill.”

Content, they both drifted off, happy to finally be where they had wanted to be for a long time.


End file.
